Draft Mode
See also: Unranked Draft Mode and Tournament Draft Draft Mode is a game mode for Heroes of the Storm. It is a form of ranked play, and will be allowed as an option in custom games. In this mode, teams alternately pick heroes. A coin flip decides which team goes first. It is intended that no game in this mode go longer than 20 minutes.2014-11-07, Heroes of the Storm Panel - Live Update. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-11-08 Heroes may also be banned; when a hero is banned it is no longer allowed to be chosen. Teams can only ban two heroes each, without any duplicates allowed. The Battleground on which players will be brawling will appear at the top center of the screen. Process The team that wins the coin toss will be prompted to pick one hero on the first turn, and then the opposing team will select two heroes. Teams will then alternate picking two heroes at a time until just one player remains on the team that lost the coin toss. Only the heroes that you own will be available to you during Draft Mode, and no purchases are allowed after a match has been found. When it’s your turn to pick, you’ll have 30 seconds to lock in your hero selection. If the timer runs out before you’ve made a decision, your most recently highlighted hero will be automatically locked in, or one will be selected for you at random if you did not already have a hero highlighted. Once a player on either team locks in a hero, no one else can select or play as that hero during that game. This is also why you must own at least 10 heroes in order to compete in ranked play. With nine or fewer, it’s entirely possible that other players could snap up all of the heroes you own before you’ve even had a chance to pick! Enemies won’t be able to see your chat messages in Draft Mode, so you’ll want to communicate closely with your allies in order to build an effective team composition. If any player quits during Draft Mode, the game will be cancelled, and all players will be sent back to the Hero League Play Screen. Blizzcon14 Heroes Draft Mode2.jpg Blizzcon14 Heroes Draft Mode3.jpg Notes *Hero portraits in Draft Lobbies use 2D Base Hero art rather than animated 3D Hero Skin models in order to help make Hero picks easier to differentiate from one another at a glance. *Allied Hero names are visible to teammates before they lock in their picks. **The opposing team’s Hero names will not appear until those players lock in their picks. **Spectators cannot see Hero names for either team until each player locks in their pick. *The opposing team’s player names are not visible during a draft. **Spectators cannot see player names for either team until all players in the draft lobby have locked in their Hero picks. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Game modes